


You are mine!

by Remlundskan



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Because I Wanted A Queliot Wedding, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brief mention of Fen, Brief mention of Margo, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, I'm ignoring the Beast, M/M, My Boys Needed a Moment, Quick and Dirty, There Might be Feelings Involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Think of this as another Missing Scene! Because Queliot needed a moment to themselves!Eliot is having a bit of a panic and Quentin is happy to help.Basically, Eliot needs a bit of man-on-man action after getting married to Fen. Enter Quentin Coldwater!





	You are mine!

So!

Eliot was married. 

Quentin thought it felt weird just thinking it, let alone say it out loud. Eliot was married. Eliot, High King of Fillory, was married to a woman he had known… less than one day. He felt slightly sick. Everything was happening so fast. They were in Fillory! They were fucking royalty here! Kings and queens of Fillory! Eliot was High King! And Eliot was married! It bothered Quentin that he was more concerned about the fact that Eliot was married. He knew that it wasn’t a marriage of love; it was a marriage of convenience. She was the Blade-maker's daughter! It's not like they had a choice in the matter. And Q had no business moping about it, he had other things on his mind and he needed to focus his energy on that and not on…

“Q!”

And not on Eliot, who was suddenly standing in his room, looking somewhat… desperate.

“Eliot? What are you…”

Eliot took four steps in two seconds, grabbed Quentin and kissed him, hard. Quentin reciprocated without even thinking, allowing his best friend to pull him close, lost in the sensations. Eliot ended the kiss with biting on Quentin’s bottom lip, causing lightning bolts to shoot across Quentin’s body.

“… doing?” he finished meekly, his legs a bit wobbly after the brief, but intense makeout-session.

“I’m married!”

“Yes, I know, we were all there, we… we saw it happen!”

“Q, I’m married! Me! To a woman I don’t even… I can’t even remember her name!”

“It’s Fen!” Quentin pointed out, suddenly hating himself for remembering.

“I’m stuck here now, Quentin! I can’t leave! I’m married, I’m fucking High King and I can never go back to Earth, to our world… And I am married to a woman, Q! A sweet, innocent, female woman-person!”

Quentin had often wondered if Eliot was all about the boys or if he was bi, like Quentin, and then he remembered the Night of Emotions. Eliot had been with Margo as well, she had fucked both of them, so that would make Eliot bi… Right? He was literally on the verge of saying Margo’s name, when Eliot cut him off by saying:

“Margo doesn’t count. It’s different with Bambi, Quentin, you know that! But Fen… She is nothing to me! Nothing! And after tonight, I will be tied to her, and her alone, somehow providing her with an heir and… And I need… I need someone to... do... me! I need you… Quentin.”

Quentin was quite intelligent, but despite that, it still took him about four seconds before realizing what Eliot meant. And his body betrayed him instantly, showing his interest before he had the chance to say anything. Just the very idea of being with Eliot again was enough. 

Eliot pounced on him as soon as he was able to nod his head in agreement; his hands on Quentin’s ass pushing them even closer together and Q managed a surprised moan as Eliot’s lips moved straight to his neck. He was fucking leaking already and they had barely gotten naked. This would be over in no time at all.

He really wanted to rip Eliot’s clothes off his body and have him just ravish Quentin for the rest of the night, and Eliot, being the highly intelligent being that he was, had the same thought and moved Quentin over to the bed, pushed him down and then proceeded to pull his pants down. Quick and dirty it was, then, Quentin thought to himself, and pulled down his own pants to speed things along. On the night of Emotions, they had been able to play around for hours. Quentin had been inside both of them, both Eliot and Margo, Eliot had done the same, but they didn’t have hours right now. They barely had minutes. And Quentin had to remind himself to be quiet. 

Which proved impossible when Eliot got down on the bed, bent down and started sucking Quentin’s hard cock like he was going for the gold medal, deep throating him relentlessly until Quentin’s brain got stuck on the word ‘please’ and refused to assist him beyond that. That’s when Eliot stopped, and Quentin looked up (When had he closed his eyes?) to see him pour a generous amount of lube in his hand. Too aroused to bother with questions like ‘Where did he get the lube’, Quentin groaned as Eliot started working his cock, getting him properly lubed up. He dropped the lube on the bed and positioned himself, raised his hips, one hand on Q’s chest for support, pressing himself down on Quentin’s hard cock, working his hips and slowly sinking around it. After a few moments he moved, sliding down a little farther. 

Quentin could only stare at him. It might be something in the air in Fillory, but Eliot had never been more beautiful. His hands on Eliot’s hips, Quentin gave a gentle push upward, causing Eliot to look down and for the briefest of moments, time stood still. Eliot raised himself up a bit, slowly sinking farther. His mouth opened as he came down to the base. Quentin allowed himself to drink in the beauty of the man before him, hands sliding up over his stomach and chest, down to his hips again and then, finally, began to move. Eliot raised himself up until all but the tip was out, and slowly sunk down again. 

“Oh god…”

The bed made a creaking sound underneath them as they moved together, momentarily breaking the spell. And then Eliot gave a low moan. He fell forward, kissing Quentin with everything he had. He kept moving his hips, riding Q like a stallion, pressing another desperate kiss to his mouth. 

“Mark me, Quentin! You own me now, say it!”

“I own you!” And it suddenly occurred to him what that meant. “You’re mine!”

He flipped them over as gracefully as he could manage, Eliot landing with a soft thud on the bed. He pushed deeper, panting hard, pumping his hips, each thrust a little faster than the one before, rolling his hips, watching Eliot’s face, not being able to take his eyes off him. His speed increased and the silence was gone.

“Oh god, oh god, right there, right there, right…!” His right hand slammed against the bed, fisting a handful of fabric. “Harder!”

Q started thrusting in earnest, panting and moaning, Eliot’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist as Q literally pounded into him. 

“Oh god! Oh god, Q…” Eliot’s back arched up as he came, mouth open and silent as his head hit the mattress. Watching Eliot’s release pushed Quentin over the edge as well, pushing himself inside Eliot once, twice and then cried out as he came, his whole body shaking, and fuck anyone outside who might have heard them.

Because this might just be all they had. Quentin would be able to travel back to their world, but Eliot had to stay. He was married now, the High King of Fillory, and he could never leave, and Quentin’s heart started to ache. He very gently pulled out and fell down beside Eliot, raising a hand to his friend’s sweaty brow. 

‘I own you now’, he thought to himself, knowing better than most people how much power those words held, especially when spoken out loud by a magician. ‘You’re mine!’


End file.
